La malédiction du sang
by Black Wolf Kayla
Summary: Simon Cromwell alors qu'il se trouvait à un bal avec sa fiancée, se retrouve maudit par une étrange sorcière à la chevelure rousse. Seulement cette malédiction continuera de génération en génération sans aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Son sang est maudit!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Simon Cromwell dansait avec frivolité dans les bras de sa bien aimée Lucinda Winter. Il ne se souciait pas plus de l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater à l'extérieur que des rires et des regards envieux posé sur sa personne. Lui, le coureur de jupons invétérer, celui qui volait un baisé derrière un arbre à toute personne étant doté de jupes et de magnifiques atouts, était depuis quelques semaines fiancé. Fiancé qui plus est à une charmante demoiselle mais pour qui son plus grand défaut était cette timidité maladive. Elle n'était certes pas la plus jolie des demoiselles de toute la contré ni même celle qu'on remarquait au premier coup d'œil, mais pour lui, elle était la femme idéale. Elle était sa future épouse, celle dont-il était fou amoureux. Aussi était-ce pour lui difficile de tenir cette distance que la bienséance de la haute société lui obligeait à tenir. D'autant plus difficile, quand le regard de Lucinda était grisé par la danse et voilé par le désir. Ses mains qui lui entourait la taille et qui serait sa main gauche étaient moite tant il avait besoin de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais il avait promis. Aucun baiser échangé avant le mariage. C'était les conditions de la charmante demoiselle qui dansait entre ses bras. Lorsque la musique cessa, Simon garda une minute de plus sa main dans la sienne avant de libérer sa fiancée. Il lui fit une courbette. Lucinda avait un sourire rayonnant accroché à ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. Tous deux s'extrayaient de la piste de danse, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, Simon lança un bref cou d'œil au chaperon de la demoiselle. C'était une vieille femme vêtu d'une longue robe sombre. Son visage pendait mollement sur son torse. Elle dormait. C'était parfait. Il revint à sa fiancée et la vit tourner la tête de droite à gauche. Elle semblait nerveuse et ne cessait de se frictionner les bras. Ses yeux vagabondaient dans la salle sans savoir où se poser. Son sourire avait disparu et à la place ses lèvres tremblaient. Lorsqu'enfin son regard croisa celui de Simon, elle rougit violement tandis qu'un sourire tendre se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il lui présenta son bras avec amusement.

_ Désirez-vous vous promener avec moi dans les jardins ?

Lucinda hésita un court instant avant de prendre son bras. Ils sortirent de la salle et aucun ne leur lança un regard. Un nouveau couple les avait attirés.

Dans les jardins, il y avait peu de monde. Simon fit sursauter Lucinda quand il prit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Avant qu'elle n'est pu protester, il souleva leurs mains liées et embrassa le bout des doigts de la jeune demoiselle. Les jambes de la jeune fille faillirent se dérober. Les lèvres de son bien aimé étaient si douces et si chaude sur ses mains froides. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et se rendait compte qu'elle désirait qu'il soit tout à elle. Elle qui ne l'aimait pas, qui l'épousait par obligation. Mais c'était un mensonge, elle l'aimait. Et elle voulait le lui montrer mais... comment ? Simon ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il laissa retomber leur main. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Juste un baiser, rien qu'un baiser c'était tout ce qu'il voulait... Pour l'instant !

Il l'emmena, l'écartant du chemin. Il l'emmena, elle le suivait. Et sous un arbre il lâcha sa main. Elle regardait avec un regard enfantin le pêcher qui se dressait devant elle. Elle caressait le tronc rugueux de l'arbre et huma son odeur. Simon posa ses mains sur le tronc de l'arbre encadrant la jeune fille de chaque côté de sa tête. Son souffle se mêla à celui de l'unique qu'il voulait chérir. Juste un baiser...

_ Que va-t-il se passer ... murmura la jeune fille, maintenant...?

Simon caressa sa joue tendrement. Il était enivré par son doux parfum, et par ses grands yeux dorés.

_ Juste un baiser, chuchota t-il.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa bien aimée. Pour lui c'était trop.

_ Ferme les yeux.

Elle obéit. Simon tremblait. Il avait peur. Et cela était une grande première pour lui. Mais elle était là devant lui sans défense, et que pouvait bien faire un petit baiser. Il se pencha près de son visage et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Puis avec douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser léger, juste pour gouter. Pas plus. Juste un apéritif, un encas mais rien que cela, Lucinda pensait que les cieux se dessinait à l'horizon. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait voir plus, se rendit-elle compte. Alors lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle entrouvrit à peine les yeux et revint à la charge de sa bouche. Surpris tout d'abord, Simon l'accueillit et dévora sa bouche comme un besoin pressant. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle encercla la taille de Simon et lui, il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il le couvrit de petits baisé tendre. Et, il ne put empêcher ses mains de caresser sa peau. Elle même ne savait plus se qu'elle faisait. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer, pas même le ciel qui se déchirait, ni même la pluie qui se mit à tomber roulant sur leur deux corps enlacés. Rien n'aurait pu les détacher de cette étreinte pleine de promesse, hormis cette voix... Celle qui glaçait leur deux êtres tandis-ce qu'elle retentissait dans la nuit.

" Tu m'as humilié !"

Simon ce détacha brusquement de Lucinda. Elle tremblait, tandis-ce que le jeune homme scrutait la nuit mais ne discernait rien. Leur deux cœur battaient à tout rompre. Elle sentait le danger. Il connaissait la voix.

" Tu m'as humilié comme jamais on ne m'as humilié"

Un éclair zébra le ciel, un seconde, un bref instant dans l'infinité du temps, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il la voie. Elle ! Cette femme, cette sorcière, cette créature de la nuit. Même Lucinda pouvait la voir, même elle la voyait de la tête aux pieds. Elle vit ses cheveux roux et emmêlé qui encadrait son visage effilé. Elle voyait sa peau blanche qui rayonnait dans la nuit, son regard vert qui lançait des éclairs, dur et froid. Son nez aquilin au centre de son visage droit et fier. Ses lèvres pincer remuait furieusement. Elle remarqua avec effroi le serpent vert et luisant qui encerclait son cou. Son corps était si maigre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours. Elle portait à son cou une chaîné d'où pendait un pentacle inséré dans un métal brut et grisâtre. Sur ses épaules tombait une tunique sale et déchiré de couleur brune. Ses bras étaient tendus contre son corps, sur ses poignets tintaient des bracelet d'or. Ses poings étaient si serré que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau faisait couler quelques gouttes de sang. Ses pieds abimés s'enfonçaient dans la boue.

Lucinda se serra contre son fiancé. Mais le plus dur pour elle, ne fut pas de savoir que cet homme la connaissait mais le regard triste et douloureux qu'il posait sur cette femme.

_ Marwenna, souffla Simon.

_ Tais-toi ! hurla la femme

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur en direction du jeune homme.

_ Jamais on humilie une sorcière comme tu l'as fait !

Une vague d'incompréhension passa dans le beau regard de Lucinda. Simon fit un pas en avant les bras tendus comme pour apaiser la sorcière folle de rage qui se tenait en face de lui. Quelle ironie !

_ Marwenna....

_ Tu aurais du penser aux conséquences avant, coupa-t-elle. Tu vas payer pour ton crime ! Et tu vas le payer de ton sang !

_ Je n'ais jamais voulu ça ! s'exclama Simon. Je te jure que si je pouvais, je réparerais mon erreur.

Un rire faux sortit de la gorge de la rousse.

_ Mais tu vas la réparer....

La sorcière marqua une pause savourant le regard d'inquiétude de la jeune femme qui se trouvait au côté de cet homme.

_ En payant de ton sang !

Le regard du serpent qui entourait son cou alors s'illumina et se fixa sur le couple qui terrifier ne pouvait plus bouger. Leurs corps ne répondaient plus. La sorcière offrit son visage à la pluie qui se déversait sur son corps. Elle murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de rapporter son attention sur Simon. Les yeux de la femme brillaient de folie et de rage. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

" Dans l'errance je me perds, pieds nus dans les chemins de l'oubli, je reste ! Hécate, déesse de la lune, entend la haine qui est mienne et apaise ma vengeance, psalmodia-t-elle."

Elle avança vers le couple sans cesser de claironner son chant.

" Oh, Hécate ! J'appose sur le torse de mon ennemi, le symbole qui est mien. Que son sang s'écoule et se déverse dans l'océan sombre de ma colère. Que ses pas se mêle à ceux des damnés, que de mon seau, la malédiction soit révélée !" La sorcière s'agenouilla sur le sol et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Puis, elle prit son pendentif et le posa sur le torse de celui qu'elle hait.

" Soit maudit, Simon Cromwell, pour avoir insulté une fille d'Hécate. Soit maudit toi et les tient, de génération en génération, ma haine n'aura aucun repos!"

Simon se mit à hurler tandis-ce que le serpent relâchait son emprise. Il se tortillait sur le sol. Sa tête était lourde, sa vision était flou... Des images lui traversaient l'esprit. Sa gorge lui brûlait et la soif se déversait dans tout son être. De l'eau, de la nourriture.... Incapable de penser, il s'écroulait sur le sol. Son corps était bouillant et seul le rire de la sorcière teintait à ses oreilles.

Lucinda fut enfin libérée. Des larmes affluèrent. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et n'osait même pas toucher l'homme qui se débattait contre des démons invisibles. La jeune femme jeta un regard emplit de rage sur la sorcière.

_ Que lui avez-vous fait ? Hurla-t-elle.

La sorcière jeta un bref regard satisfait sur le maudit.

_ Je l'ai maudit...Je l'ai maudit par le sang, lui et ses descendant. Si tu veux qu'il vive donne-lui ton sang mais attention, si tu veux vivre ne touche jamais au sien !

Un cri strident déchira l'atmosphère. Lucinda fixa son fiancé et elle ne pu retenir plus longtemps les sanglots amer bloqués dans sa gorge. Sur ce spectacle plaisant, la sorcière s'évapora dans un nuage de poussière.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Le regard argenté se posa sur celui brun qui se tenait en face de lui. Juste quelques pas. Seulement, quelques pas les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Il avait faim, il avait soif. Approche ! Il se traina sur le sol. Son propre sang se répandait sur le sol. Sa veste en cuir lui brulait la peau, il avait si chaud. Juste un pas et enfin il l'atteindrait. Mais elle était à la lumière du soleil. Si faible… Il ne pourrait pas se protéger de cette lumière aveuglante et si forte. Elle brûlerait sa peau. Mais… si faim… Il avait si faim. Juste un pas le séparait de cette félicité.

_Viens, n'ait pas peur !_

Son bras traversa la lumière du soleil, et s'agrippa à celui fin de la jeune fille. Il l'attira à lui. Il se retrouva avachi sur le sol, elle entre ses jambes. Son souffle était faible, son regard embué. Et le sang l'enivrait. Il se redressa et lécha la gorge qui lui saurait bientôt offerte. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre les omoplates de la jeune fille. Puis brusquement, il fendit la peau. Le sang se déversa dans sa gorge apaisant aussitôt les brûlures de son corps. La jeune fille gloussa. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Il continua de s'agripper à sa proie, elle était sa survie. Ses blessures une à une se refermèrent. L'adolescente posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

_ Ne boit pas tout, sinon je vais devoir boire de ton sang, Lucas…

Ledit Lucas, releva la tête et croisa le regard sage de la jeune fille.

_ Mais c'est si bon, Maïa. Juste une gorgée de plus.

Maïa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle le repoussa.

_ Tu en as eu assez ! Tes blessures sont toutes refermées.

Lucas fit la moue, mais capitula. Il lécha la plaie. Plus une trace de sang. Satisfait, il se releva. Maïa l'imita. Elle sourit en voyant ses lèvres rougit par le sang. Un vrai petit enfant. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Et suça les quelques gouttes de sang.

_ Il va bientôt faire nuit… Mais qu'as-tu fais pour revenir dans un état pareil ? demanda curieuse Maïa.

Lucas détourna les yeux. La jeune fille tentait de le sonder. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et s'extrayait de la ruelle sombre.

_ Il faudrait rentrer, Cain risque de se mettre hors de lui si jamais on arrive en retard…

Maïa fronça les sourcils. Puis, soudainement, elle comprit. Elle attrapa le bras de son frère, le regard flamboyant.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu es partit tout seul te battre !

Lucas fuyait son regard. Maïa fronça les sourcils. Si tête de mule… Elle le relâcha en soupirant. A quoi bon le sermonner ? Il n'écouterait rien de toute façon…

_ Aller, rentrons.

Maïa passa son bras sous celui du jeune homme, voulant sans doute l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda tendrement sa petite sœur. La plus réservé d'eux tous, celle qui ne sa battait quand cas de nécessité et qui faisait tout pour tout le monde. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et la lumière caressa leurs corps. Il rit de cette histoire et raconta des idioties à sa belle petite sœur. Celle-ci ne faisait qu'esquisser des sourires, mais au moins l'inquiétude avait quitté son regard brun.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble à quatre étages sans ascenseur. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Maïa sortit ses clefs, et ouvrit l'appartement. L'odeur du sang les frappa tout deux. Ils échangèrent un même regard. Maïa referma la porte silencieusement. Elle s'avança lentement dans l'appartement. Lucas, lui, sortit un couteau de sa poche. Du bruit provenait du salon. Une ombre se dessina sur le sol. Elle approchait. Le jeune homme se déplaça rapidement et silencieusement jusqu'au mur qui cachait l'homme ou la femme. Maïa fixa l'ombre puis acquiesça. Lucas d'un mouvement rapide abaissa son bras qui fut arrêté net. Il fut mis à terre en quelques mouvements. Une adolescente se tenait au dessus de lui, la peau ruisselante, les cheveux noirs retenue en queue de cheval. Un débardeur violet couvrait son torse tandis que ses jambes portaient un jogging blanc. Entre ses lèvres pulpeuses se trouvait une poche de sang qu'elle buvait avidement. Son regard émeraude luisait. Ses yeux se levèrent sur la jeune fille restée en retrait.

_ Est-ce une façon de dire bonjour à sa sœur ?

_ On a cru qu'un voleur était entré…répondit Maïa. Mais où as-tu eu cette poche de sang ?

Lucas se réveilla de sa surprise. Il souleva sa sœur et la renversa sur le sol, le poing près à frapper.

_ Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir petite Tess ? Ricana Lucas.

Tess grogna et leva son genou l'enfonçant dans le ventre de son adversaire. Celui-ci émit une plainte, et relâcha sa prise un court instant. La proie se releva près à se défendre. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de l'ennemi. Il se releva d'un bond. Il lança son pied que sa sœur stoppa à l'aide de ses deux mains. Lucas en profita. Avec vitesse il se propulsa contre elle et la plaqua contre le mur. Il lui arracha sa poche de sang et en but aussitôt une gorgée. Il relâcha sa prise.

_ Hé ! C'est à moi, s'indigna Tess.

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place sans faire attention au regard noir de sa sœur.

_ Où as-tu trouvé cette poche de sang ? répéta celle-ci.

Tess s'arrêta. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Son regard perdait de sa lumière.

_ A l'hosto'.

Maïa leva les bras au ciel prête à faire la morale, mais Tess lui coupa la parole avant même qu'elle n'est ouvert la bouche.

_ Elle était posé solitaire sur une table et elle m'appelait. « Bois-moi, bois-moi ! »

_ Et bien sûr, tu t'es fait un plaisir de lui obéir, renchérit l'aînée.

Tess haussa les épaules.

_ Bah, ouais. Le sang s'est comme du chocolat, mais en mieux. C'est bien mieux même que toutes les sucreries du monde.

Maïa sourit. Elle avait raison, rien ne pourrait jamais être meilleur que le sang. Elle tendit la main. Lucas et Tess la regardèrent suspicieux.

_ Je peux en boire un peu ?

Lucas lui lança la poche et Maïa but jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Tess sauta sur sa sœur avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de lécher ses lèvres et s'empressa de goûter aux quelques larmes de sang. L'adolescente laissa fondre sur sa langue les gouttes.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Les trois têtes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Un regard froid et luisant se posa sur les trois plus jeune. Le regard de Maïa se baissa sur le sol. Son frère aîné le remarqua à peine.

_ Le soleil se couche. Préparez-vous. Maïa c'est ton tour pour le dîner.

Maïa acquiesça. Pendant que les autres allèrent se vêtir, elle se rendit en cuisine. Elle prépara des biftecks et des pommes de terre. Son frère était là. Il emplissait la cuisine de son odeur de mâle. Il était le dominateur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de désobéir.

_ Où… es-ce qu'on va, Cain ?

Maïa se concentrait sur les pommes de terre tentant d'oublier la présence de son aîné. Elle se sentait oppressé et sans issu. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle avait peur. Elle était nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas se qu'il pensait. En fait elle ne savait rien… Rien de lui.

_ La rue nationale.

La jeune fille tourna les yeux. Il était adossé au mur, une bière en main. Son regard froid était posé sur la vitre. Le soleil se couchait. Le soleil se couchait toujours et pourtant… Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : que le jour ne fasse jamais place à la nuit. Un soupire lui échappa. Son frère haussa un sourcil. Elle ne le remarqua pas.

_ Hum… ça sent bon ! Dit Maya, je peux goûtée ?

La jeune fille surprise, sursauta. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur et serra les dents.

_ Ne me faits plus jamais une peur pareille !

La gamine ne s'excusa pas. Elle regarda dans la poêle et huma l'odeur des steaks. Puis une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage. Elle s'adressa à son frère d'une voix plaintive.

_ Pourquoi on mange pas les steaks crus ? C'est pas bon cuit ! Y'a même plus de sang !

Maya se retira dans sa chambre sans même écouter les propos de son frère. Les vêtements sombres l'attendaient. Ils étaient là, dans son armoire, cachés parmi les autres vêtements. Et chaque nuit elle les retrouvait. Ces vêtements qui épousait son corps à chaque couché du soleil. Elle retira le cintre. Elle caressa le cuir de son manteau. Cette nuit comme chaque nuit, ses mains seraient sales. Sa gorge serait rassasiée et… elle aimera ça ! Elle aimera ce qui allait arriver. Elle ne pouvait empêcher la peur de s'insinuer en elle. Que ce passerait-il ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait qu'elle serait toujours debout demain. Elle savait que nuit après nuit elle serait toujours vivante.

Par delà la fenêtre, par delà les rideaux rouge, le soleil touchait l'horizon.

Il est l'heure !


End file.
